1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shading device and, more particularly, to an umbrella or a sunshade to provide a shading function.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional umbrella comprises an upright post and a frame mounted on the upright post. The frame includes a mounting bracket secured on and supported by the upright post, a support shank extending through the mounting bracket, a skeleton foldably mounted on an upper end of the support shank, a canopy mounted on the skeleton, a grip portion mounted on a lower end of the support shank, and an elbow link having a lower end pivotally connected with the upright post and an upper end pivotally connected with the grip portion. Thus, the canopy mounted on the skeleton can be opened to provide a shading effect to a user. However, the frame is securely mounted on the upright post so that the canopy mounted on the skeleton has a fixed angle that cannot be adjusted according to the practical situation, thereby limiting the shading effect of the umbrella when the sunshine or rain is directed in an oblique angle.